Many people wish to view a picture, a transparency or the like in a particularly close manner. This close viewing may be to detect minor errors, to find a particular feature or the like, and is usually done with a magnifying glass of some sort.
Some magnifying glasses are quite powerful, and some are adapted to be used on a bench or a desk and thus have a clamp or base means for firmly mounting such device on a support surface.
Often, one has a need to make such a close inspection of a photograph in a location that is not convenient to mounting a clamp or a base. In such an instance, the usual magnifying glass is generally used However, due to many factors, such hand held magnifying glasses may not enlarge sufficiently for the particular purpose at hand.
Still further, many hand held magnifying devices are shaped so as to limit the decorative nature thereof, and thus such devices have an impediment to their full and successful commercial acceptance.
Therefore, there is a need for a hand-holdable magnifier device that is capable of magnifying to high powers, yet does not need a base or other such mounting element whereby the device is easily transported and useable in many varied situations.